


The Price of Destiny

by Jade_Kyo



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Acid, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Broken Bones, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denailing, Drowning, Gen, Hurt, I doubt any of this is medically accurate, Knives, Near Death Experiences, Punching, Sorry Varian I love you therefore you must suffer, Strangling, Torture, Tortured for information, Varian whump, Whump, actually I’m not sorry hehe, but Varian suffering is far more important, if I need to tag anything plz let me know, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Kyo/pseuds/Jade_Kyo
Summary: AU in which Cass doesn’t have the truth serum and must resort to other means in order to obtain the third incantation.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 239
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Price of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is. I’ve been working on this since CR aired and it’s finally done! Please read all of the warnings and tags! This is my first time writing a fic quite like this and also the longest fic I’ve written so that’s fun. I don’t think canon Cass would’ve gone this far but I did try to write in a way that I thought still made sense to her character. I also took a lot of liberties with the whole “Varian passes out at the sight of blood” thing cause that would’ve just been annoying. It’s not ignored, I use it for angst but it’s definitely much milder than the show would imply.

The boy seemed so small to Cass as she looked over his unconscious body. If it weren’t for the unfortunate circumstances she probably would have found him to be quite cute, much like how someone would find a puppy or kitten cute, but any sense of innocence the scene could’ve held was swept away with the way she had tied him to a pillar amongst the rubble of Rapunzel’s old home. 

She had ravaged through Varian’s backpack for anything that could be useful but all she could find were various tools such as a knife, a pair of pliers, bandages, along with the expected mix of alchemical concoctions. There had been one beaker labeled “acid handle with care” that had a note taped to the side of it but Cass had no use for something like that.

She looked back over Varian. Her thoughts swirled around. How was she supposed to get the third incantation? She doubted Varian would just tell her, and she didn’t exactly have any way of making him talk. 

“So that’s it then? You’re just giving up?” The ghostly figure who had been accompanying her appeared beside her. 

“I’m not giving up-“

“It sure does seem like it, and for what? This boy?” Cass scowled at the interruption, but the ghost continued as if she didn’t notice. “You’ve come so far, your destiny is finally within your reach, and you have everything you need to make Rapunzel pay for what she’s taken from you, to break her spirit the way she tried to break yours and you’re just going to throw it away because of one boy?”

“No,” Cass said, a defensive edge to her voice, “I’m not giving up, I will get that incantation. But how?” 

“There are always... other ways to get someone to talk.” Her eyes stared straight at the boy’s body, the beginnings of a wicked smile beginning to take form on her lips. 

“Other ways?”

“Yes… if the boy does not tell us the third incantation some more… physical force may be necessary.” The smile turned into a grin. 

“Physical force? Wait… you mean like torture!?” Cass stood from her seat, shocked at the suggestion. 

“Is that a problem?” The girl’s smile faded into a frown. 

“Yes, that’s a problem!” Cassandra protested “He’s just a kid! And none of this is his fault, he doesn’t deserve to be hurt for something Rapunzel did!”

“Cassandra, he made his choice.” The ghost said plainly. 

“What are you talking about?”

“He saw through Rapunzel better than anyone, he saw what she and her family really were but he lost his nerve…. such a disappointment too; he had such potential for greatness. Who knows, had things been different he probably could’ve been a great ally to us, but no, he decided to give his allegiances to the princess, who, need I remind you, is the enemy. Which makes him an enemy as well.”

“... but he’s just a kid.” Cass’s voice trailed off. 

“Child or not you need that third incantation, Cassandra. Don’t forget he tried to kill you, he may be young but he is in no way innocent or helpless.”

“That was a long time ago.” She protested defensively. 

“So was your mother’s death, but that does not make what Rapunzel did anymore okay.”

Cass averted her eyes “...it’s a last resort.”

“Of course.” A subtle smile splayed across the lips of the ghost. 

* * *

  
  


Varian’s eyes fluttered open ever so gently. His vision slowly focused as consciousness began to take hold. “Ah, huh!?” As recognition crashed down upon him he felt his body jolt with panic. His wrists were bound and he was tied to a pillar, he was in an unfamiliar place filled with ruins and black rocks. “Where are we!?” His eyes darted around the area until they finally landed on Cassandra. 

“I need that third incantation, Varian.” She appeared almost in a state of aloofness, her eyes were narrowed and she spoke in an icy voice. 

Varian furrowed his eyebrows in a defiant scowl, “Never!” His heart pounded in his chest. 

A small sigh escaped Cass’s lips, “I was afraid you might say that.” She rose from her seat and began to approach him. 

Varian instinctively pressed himself back against the pillar as far as he could go. Fear taking hold in his chest making his breaths a little too shallow. But despite how truly scared he was he kept his defiant scowl in place and kept his eyes on hers.

Her eyes were cold and distant, almost lifeless, but also with a silent rage boiling beneath them. Varian couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what his own eyes had once looked like. If the fear he felt now looking into Cassandra’s eyes was the same fear that Rapunzel had felt looking into his.

“Make this easy on yourself and just tell me what I want to know.” She spoke plainly and devoid of feeling.

“No.” He snapped. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Varian.” Cass’s voice faltered as she continued, “Don’t make me do it.” 

It was not an empty threat. Varian knew that much, he didn’t doubt for a moment that she would hurt him. He had been where she was and he knew from first-hand experience that when someone is pushed over the edge it didn’t matter who you were or what your relationship might have been; that wouldn’t stop someone from hurting you. But Varian couldn’t give in no matter what she did to him. Even if it meant he would have to die here. 

“No!” He repeated, his voice more resolute this time. 

“You think I won’t do it!?” Her voice rose threateningly. 

“Do whatever you want to me!” He snapped, his own voice rising “I won’t talk!”

“Tsk,” she averted her eyes and spoke under her breath, too quiet for him to hear, “you’re really gonna make me do this, huh, kid?”

She needed that incantation, she knew that much, but could she really torture him? He was just a kid and it wasn’t like any of this was his fault. The doubts began to flood back into her mind, she was desperate, she had to get that incantation but maybe there’s another way? Maybe she could translate it herself. Or maybe she could-

“Having doubts, Cassandra?” The blue figure appeared once more, stepping in between Cass and Varian. 

“No, I-“ 

“I don’t need to remind you that it is absolutely crucial that you obtain the Incantation as quickly as possible… I know this is not your preferred outcome but what must be done is what must be done. We’re out of options.”

“Fine.” Cass let her stare turn icy and cold, all emotions and doubts slowly leaving her presence. She circled around to Varian’s backside, “last chance, Varian… we can do this the hard way or the easy way.” Even her voice had lost any tenderness it may have held. 

Varian inhaled a shaky breath, realizing that this was the final straw. 

“Never.” With his heart pounding in his chest he bit his lip, his body tensing, waiting for whatever pain he knew was in store for himself. 

“Very well then… I gave you a chance, you have only yourself to blame.” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. Her eyes landed on his hands that were currently restrained and lying uselessly on the ground. She raised her foot into the air and smashed it down full force onto them. 

Varian gasped as he felt the impact, the shock jolting through his body. It was not particularly painful thanks to his thick leather gloves but Varian felt no relief in this fact. He had no intention of giving in and knew that this fact would only push her further. 

He looked back and gave her a defiant glare. Their eyes met, a silent understanding of what was about to happen seemed to pass between them. A hollow smile played itself on Cassandra’s lips as she silently made her way to Varian’s backpack. 

Varian felt his body tense with every step she took, dread building up inside of him like a dam about to break. He felt almost sick to his stomach, he couldn’t help but pull his knees up to his chest and lay his head down upon them. He could feel his entire body shaking with fear. 

Varian dared to take a peek at Cass, she had since dropped his pack and in her hand she held a small knife. Varian recognized it as his own, just one of the many tools he used in his experiments at some point or another. She slowly began to approach him, Varian ducked his head back down against his knees. His breaths coming in quick intervals. He could hear her footsteps as she passed him. 

He felt a tugging sensation on his hands, he instinctually glanced back and realized she was taking off his gloves. Once they were off and his hands were bare and exposed she pushed the sleeves of his shirt up his arm, further exposing his skin, he then felt her grab his wrist in an iron grip. He inhaled a sharp breath as he felt cold metal pressed against the flesh of his arm. 

“It doesn’t… it doesn’t have to be like this, Varian.” The emotionless tone broke only for a moment. 

Varian chuckled hollowly, “that’s not up to me, Cass-“ he inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth as he was cut off abruptly by a sharp stinging sensation in his arm. He instinctively tried to yank his arm away from Cass’s iron grip, but she held him in place. He could feel the warm blood gently beginning to trickle down his arm from the fresh cut. 

His body froze as he felt the cold metal against his skin once more. Logically he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it but his mind still reeled in hopes of fighting it. The blade shifted slightly against his skin until he could feel that the pointed tip was pressing into his flesh. He bit down on his lower lip as he felt the skin begin to break and the blade methodically dragged down his arm. Instincts kicked in as he attempted to yank his arm away once again but Cass held his arm taut as she continued her work. Varian’s head reeled back against the pillar he was bound to as his body twitched and jerked and weak whimpers escaped his throat in response to the searing pain. 

“Careful, Varian,” dry, empty, her voice was just empty, there was nothing there, no hatred, no remorse, not even enjoyment; It was just empty, “move too much and I might accidentally cut something vital.”

The knife was finally pulled away from his flesh. His arm felt like it was on fire, he didn’t dare to look back and see the damage for himself, he was sure he’d probably pass out if he did. He laid his head back onto his knees and took in heavy breaths. He could feel tears already beginning to sting his eyes. This was going to be a long night. 

“You can end this now, Varian,” Cass said. 

“So can you.” Varian shot back. 

Without missing a beat Varian felt Cassandra make another quick cut on his arm. He yelped in pain and threw his head back. His breathing grew heavier by the second, a mixture of pain, adrenaline, and fear. “Damn it, Cass…” he breathed. 

Cassandra pushed everything away, every feeling, every sound, every word, everything, she pushed it away and locked it deep within her heart. Every twinge of guilt, every fiber of her being screaming that this was wrong, she pushed them all away. She couldn’t let them take hold in her mind, she knew that if they did she wouldn’t be able to do what needed to be done. No, those were the remnants of the old Cassandra, a weaker Cassandra who didn’t know the truth. A Cassandra who didn’t know her destiny. But now she knew, and she wasn’t about to let anyone stand in her way, she wouldn’t let anything stop her. She would go to great lengths to achieve her destiny and she would prove it here and now. 

_ To make Rapunzel pay for what she’s taken from you, to break her spirit the way she tried to break yours. _

The ghost girl's words resonated in her mind, what did Rapunzel care more about than anything in the world? What was always her first concern? Cass rose to her feet and made her way to Varian’s front. She stood and stared at his small figure, his eyes slowly met with hers shining with defiance. 

_ Her friends.  _

Cass’s lips twitched into the husk of a smile, yes that is what Rapunzel held most dear to her heart. Her friendships. 

Varian’s eyes drifted down to the bloody knife in her hand. His body seemed to shudder at the sight and he quickly ducked his head back down. Cass remembered a vague memory of when they first met and he had passed out at the sight of his own blood. She grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, holding the knife just in front of his face tauntingly. He hissed and groaned until his eyes landed on the knife. His face grew pale and looked nauseous like he could throw up right there. 

“Fine then, don’t talk,” the smile on her face grew, still just as hollow and empty “all the more fun for me.” Her words dripped with venom and malice but her heart ached and screamed, screamed for this boy, screamed to protect him, screamed that he didn’t deserve it but that too was pushed down and locked in the deepest parts of her heart. 

“Cass…” his eyes stared into hers and shook with fear, “please… don’t do this, you’re making a mistake.” It wasn’t a plea for his sake but for hers. 

Cass took the knife and gently placed the blade against his cheek. “No.., I don’t think I am.” She slowly pulled the blade toward herself, cutting into his cheek. Varian bit his lip and whimpered, unable to pull away from the tight grip Cass had on his hair.

Cass finally released her grip on his hair and Varian let his head drop down. He felt the warm trickles of blood streaming down his face. The cut stung like hell and Varian had to close his eyes to fight the tears that tried to form within them. 

Varian watched Cass, she was searching through his belongings once more. She eventually turned back towards him with a pair of pliers in her hand. His entire body froze, whatever use she had for those he knew it involved a lot of pain for him. She made her way back around to his backside kneeling down and taking his hands into hers. Varian felt his body tense even further as understanding gripped his mind. He felt the pliers grip the fingernail of his index finger. “Cass… Cass, please,” he pleaded, “please don’t do this!” 

“What I do is up to you, tell me the incantation and all of this can end.”

Varian lowered his head against his knees once more. His only response to Cass was to shake his head gently. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing grew more and more sporadic in the dreaded anticipation of pain. 

At first, it was just a tug but then he felt the tearing begin and pain surged through his body from his fingertips. He wanted to curl in on himself, but the restraints would not allow it, he tried to pull and fight against Cass, but her iron grip held him in place. Trapped. He couldn’t get away, there was nothing he could do to escape. The tearing and ripping continued, his ears rang, he threw his head back and squirmed against Cass’s grip. It hurt. It hurt so much, he couldn’t take it. A blood-curdling scream ruptured from his throat.

And then it was over. His body slumped as he panted and tears streamed down his face. His body felt like it was inside a raging wildfire, but despite that, his blood was still able to run cold as he felt the pliers grip his next fingernail. 

“No…” his voice was desperate, “nononono! Cass! Please, stop!” He felt the beginning tug grow into the tearing sensation. “No! Stop!” He wept. The pain grew and he jerked and pulled away in a futile attempt to get away as the flight or fight instincts took control of his body. The pain continued to grow and his voice grew into another scream, tears streaked his face, and his body shook. 

The process was repeated again and again until every finger on that hand had been denailed. The ripping, the tearing, the agonizing pain. His voice had begun to feel raw from the screaming. His whole body shook and quivered in the agony. By the end of it, Varian was openly weeping. His fingers seared with pain, he could feel the sticky blood coating his hand. His vision swam and he felt light-headed, he was surprised he hadn’t passed out from the pain yet. He thought he saw a movement in front of him, so he forced his vision to focus on it. 

Cassandra’s figure loomed over him. “Tell me the incantation.”

His only response was to glare at her, it was all he could muster but it got the point across. Cass made her way to his backside once more. Varian tensed in dreaded anticipation, knowing what was coming. He took rigid breaths as panic rose inside him- the hand restraints came undone. Varian’s world spun, now not just from the pain, but from the shock and confusion. What was going on? Why did she undo the restraints? Had she given- no, Varian stopped that thought. He couldn’t get his hopes up. 

Cassandra’s hand gripped his shirt collar and yanked him to his feet. Varian yelped in both pain and surprise. Her grip tightened as she began to drag him forcefully, Varian barely able to stay on his feet to keep up with her. 

His eyes began to wander, wander down to his arm and hand. Varian could feel his eyes beginning to roll back in his head at the sight. His arm covered in cuts, the blood dripping from the wounds. His other hand red, everything was red, his hand was covered in blood. He could see that the tips of his fingers were still bleeding, fresh drops falling consistently. He thought he might even see bone on one of them but he didn’t keep looking long enough to know for sure. He felt his legs begin to give out from beneath himself and he stumbled over. Cass’s grip held firm and kept him from slamming face-first onto the ground. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” She forced him back onto his feet and pushed him forward to walk. 

Varian shut his eyes and held them closed. He couldn’t look, not again, if he did he was sure that if he didn’t pass out he would most definitely vomit. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he wasn’t going to vomit anyway. He followed blindly where Cass dragged him. Eventually, he was forced down to his knees. He didn’t dare open his eyes again but was that water he heard? 

Just as soon as the thought processed in his mind he felt Cassandra’s fingers interlace with his hair and grip it tightly and shove his head downward. Cold. Wet. Can’t breathe. Water. She had shoved his head underwater and was holding it there. Panic seized Varian's heart.  _ Can’t breathe, can’t breathe, oh god I can’t breathe!  _ He struggled and fought against Cass’s grip. His lungs burned and ached as he fought the urge to breath knowing it would only make matters worse. The cut on his cheek stung from the contact with the cold water. His hands came down beside his head until they touched the river bottom and tried to push himself up out of the water. He quickly regretted the actions when his injuries flared up in renewed pain from the contact with the water and pressure from the pushing inadvertently making him yell underwater and inhaling a large amount of the liquid. His struggling grew tenfold, he had to get out, he was choking, he couldn’t breathe, he was drowning!

Just when Varian thought he would die here he felt a tug on his head and he was pulled out of the water. Oxygen was his first thought, he inhaled a desperate gasp that was quickly followed by the sputtering and coughing of water out of his lungs. He panted trying to get as much air as he could. He felt the grip on his hair tighten further and begin to push him back down. 

“No!” It was not a desperate plea but an angry growl of determination. Varian's arms shot forward and caught him before his head could be submerged again. His arms hurt like hell but he ignored it, newfound adrenaline energizing him. 

“Wha-“ he felt Cass’s grip loosen only for a moment but a moment was all he needed. His good hand balled into a fist and swung around and punched Cassandra square in the face. She fell back with a yelp, more in surprise than pain. Varian shot up to his feet and booked it away from her.

Varian didn’t dare to look back, no his mind was on one thing and one thing only. Escape. He had to get away. It was that or let Cassandra torture him to death and he decided he would much rather avoid that option if at all possible. His heart pounded with each step. He could see the exit of the canyon already, his body ached but he forced himself to pick up the speed. Almost there, just a little further. If he could just get out of here, if he could just lose Cassandra’s sight for a moment then maybe, maybe he could hide, maybe he could escape, he could go home. The exit was so close, the vines disguising the entrance were visible now, he was right there- He felt a tight grip wrap around his waist. 

“No!” He shouted, he’d been so close, he couldn’t give up, he had to keep fighting. “No, no, no get off of me!” He screamed, kicking and fighting against the grip with everything that he had. “Let me go!” 

“Stop fighting me, Varian!” Cass struggled with the boy trying to avoid his attacks. She rangled him around until she could grip his wrists in her hands. “Varian-“

“ **_LET ME GO!!!”_ ** The blood-curdling scream echoed through the canyon and dug deep into Cassandra’s heart. Cass stared into his eyes, his eyes, so hurt, so desperate and scared. 

“Le- let me… let me g..o…. please.” His voice cracked and broke, and his eyes began to water. 

In a moment of vulnerability Cass’s voice was weak and soft, almost apologetic, “l can’t.”

Varian’s head lowered, a distant and desperate look in his eyes. “Right…” he said in a voice not really directed to anyone. A tear rolled down his cheek, and then another, and another, and then before he knew it he was sobbing. His trembling legs gave out from beneath him and he was held up only by Cass’s grip on his wrists. He hicked and screamed, his sobbing approaching hysteric levels now. Cass lowered down to her knees, letting him collapse to the ground in a sobbing mess. 

Watching him breakdown felt like someone was driving a knife through her heart. All the guilt and feelings she had repressed seemed to come back in full, staring at the pathetic sight, Varian sobbing and screaming on the ground, his arms wrapped around himself as he curled into a little weeping ball covered in his own blood, Cass’s own hands saturated in red as well. She did this to him, she hurt him, this was her fault. 

She didn’t know how long they had been sitting there like that, minutes, hours, it felt like an eternity regardless. Varian’s sobs had since quieted down to a pathetic whimper. They couldn’t stay here forever, someone had to do something, and Varian clearly wasn’t in the mental state to even make another escape attempt. 

Cass, uncharacteristically gentle, picked Varian up off the ground bridal style. At first, Varian went into a panic and fought against the hold, wiggling and thrashing in her arms but Cass held him firm and refused to give him much leeway for movement until eventually he relented and fell still in her grip with silent tears streaking his face. She carried him back over to where she had restrained him before and set him on the ground. She left him lying there and sat down back at the debris that she had left his backpack on. 

Her hands rested on her forehead with her elbows on her knees. She felt tired, drained, her chest was heavy, so heavy like a ten-ton weight had been placed on it. She didn’t know what to do now, could she continue? After that? She didn’t know if she had what it took. Guilt wracked her entire body.

“Don’t tell me you plan to give up?” Cass’s head shot up and her eyes landed on the enchanted girl. “You know that quitting is not an option.” 

Cass dropped her head into her hands. “I can’t… I can’t do this…”

“I don’t think you have a choice in the matter. You must face your destiny!”

“Is… is destiny worth all this?” She looked at the blood that coated her hands, none of it her own. 

“You can’t run from your destiny, Cassandra. Don’t forget what Rapunzel did to you, don’t forget how she stole everything from you. In fact this” she gestured to Varian’s shivering body, “is really her fault. You can’t blame yourself, the Princess gave that scroll to a child knowing the kind of harm it could put him in… what happens to him is hardly your concern.”

“But he’s still… I just-“

“Cassandra, what do you expect to happen if you let him go? How will you get the incantation? Do you plan to go back to Corona? Do you really think they’d ever let you back after this? There is only one option, and you know what it is.”

Cass inhaled a shaky breath, “you’re right.” The words came out hollow, lifeless, empty. She dug back deep into her heart, hiding her guilt, locking it away, refusing to let it take hold in her mind again. She stood from her seat and made her way to Varian. He shifted and whimpered but he seemed to be in some in-between state of consciousness and sleep. She reeled her leg back and kicked him in the stomach. 

Varian was aware that Cass was standing next to him but his eyes, they were just too heavy, he felt so tired, his arms still hurt but… maybe if he could sleep, if only for a little bit, then maybe everything would be better, maybe he’d wake up and realize this was all just a bad dream, maybe then he wouldn’t have to hurt so much, maybe- Varian gasped, a hard and painful impact against his stomach. He curled in on himself and moaned. He forced his eyes open and looked at Cassandra. “Cass… it doesn’t have to be this way.” His tiny voice was hoarse and tired, trying so hard to reach her. 

“Actually, Varian, I’m afraid it does.” She kneeled down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to a sitting position. “By the way,” her fist pulled back and then plunged forward hitting him in the face. Varian yelped and fell back onto the ground and squirmed in pain, that was definitely going to leave a pretty nasty black eye. “You hit like a wimp.”

Tears began to form in Varian’s eyes again, so tired, he just wished it would all stop. He felt pathetic, ashamed even, ashamed that he was crying, ashamed of his meltdown, ashamed of his begging, ashamed that he couldn’t be stronger. Ashamed. Weak. Pathetic. 

Cass grabbed the hilt of the Shadow Blade, holding the blade menacingly in her hand. She kicked Varian’s shoulder, pushing him onto his back. She settled her foot on his shin and held the blade, tip pointed downward toward his thigh. The blade lowered slowly, coming closer and closer to his leg. “We can’t have you trying to escape again, now can we?”

Varian’s just closed his eyes relenting to what was to come. He felt the tip of the blade press against his skin, pressure building and growing, the skin breaking, pain erupting from his leg. At first, his voice was merely a whimper, then it grew too intense panting as the blade sunk deeper into his muscles, tearing through his body, and eventually, an agonizing scream broke out, so painful, so broken. The scream echoed and continued, mixed with sobs and pleas. His body moved on its own, his back arched, his leg jerked but Cass’s foot placed firmly on his shin held it in its place. A part of him was almost grateful, the abrupt movement would only make things worse. His other leg, however, was free to do whatever his pain-ridden body requested of it, kicking and jerking, trying so hard to get away even though he knew it was futile, his good hand clenching the ground beside him. 

Finally, the blade was lifted out of his leg and Varian took shuddering breaths, trying to calm his body down, trying so hard to stop crying. He could feel the blood spilling from the wound, soaking his clothes. 

“Tell me the incantation!”

Varian’s eyes opened and stared into Cass’s, they were shaking from the pain but within them was a ferocity that Cass had never seen before. “Never!” Resolve surrounded the word, despite his shaking breaths wracked with pain. 

“Why… why won’t you just talk!” She growled in frustration, her grip tightening around the sword. Stubborn kid, why couldn’t he just give in? Why was he so resilient? He was so small, he looked so fragile and yet here they were. 

A thought crossed Cassandra’s mind, something she had seen earlier, something she had ignored at the time as being irrelevant to her. She made her way back over to Varian’s backpack once more. She rummaged through until she produced a beaker containing a liquid labeled “acid, handle with care.” Yes, this would do nicely. She opened the little note that had been taped to the side of the beaker. It was clearly Varian’s research notes, it talked mostly about the chemicals and scientific makeup of the acid. At one point however it mentioned an accident in which Varian had spilled some on his hand, it went into detail about the severity of the burn and it’s pain levels. Cass wagered it was about a second-degree burn from the description. Perfect. 

Varian saw Cass approaching him, he took note of the beaker in her hand and felt his body go rigid before he let loose a sigh as he accepted the pain and suffering he knew was coming. He couldn’t fight it, he couldn’t escape, all there was to do now was wait. Wait for more pain, wait for a rescue that was never coming, wait in hopes that Cassandra would give up, wait for death, which was beginning to sound more appealing than whatever hell he was stuck in now. 

Cassandra’s foot slammed down onto Varian’s hand, a shout of pain followed by curses  **_“Fuck!_ ** **”** He growled as his other hand grabbed uselessly at the ground beside him. The pain from having his fingernails ripped off had lulled into a dull throbbing but was now renewed in full by Cass’s little hand stomp. 

Cass knelt down beside him, beaker in hand and foot firmly placed on his hand. 

“Cass…” Varian started then trailed off. Was there any point in trying to reason with her? Could he get through to her? He doubted it, so he opted to just turn his head away from her, eyes shut tight, and wait. 

The first small drops of acid touched his skin. He hissed through his teeth which grew into a moan. More drops hit him, his body began to convulse, he tried to pull his arm away but he couldn’t. He couldn’t escape, just like before. The pain grew as more of the acid was dripped onto his skin, his body twitching and jerking, his voice growing into hoarse screams mixed with sobs as once more his eyes overflowed with tears. It was like he was trapped inside a mind that had given up, a will that just wouldn’t give in, and a body that wouldn’t stop fighting.

**“Cass!”** He jerked and screamed  **“please! … Pleas- please!** **_Stop!!”_ ** He sobbed uncontrollably trying to curl in on himself  **_“STOP IT! Please! I can- I can’t take it!”_ ** His voice screamed, heart-wrenching pain laced in every word. 

“ _ Tell me the incantation!”  _ Cass yelled, desperation growing in her own voice. 

A guttural growl escaped his throat  **_“NO!”_ ** He screamed. 

Cassandra growled and tossed the bottle of acid against a wall of black rocks and debris, it shattered on impact, the glass and the remaining liquid scattering to the ground. She turned her anger back on Varian, rage seeping from her very being she straddled him and wrapped her hands around his throat and began to squeeze.

Panic overwhelmed Varian’s mind and body, his hands shot up and grabbed at Cassandra’s wrist trying to pry her hands away from his throat. He tried to gasp for air but he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak. Pain encased his throat. He wanted to scream but no sound would come out. His ears started to ring. It felt like her grip was getting tighter and tighter around his throat, crushing him more and more. He squirmed and kicked with his good leg underneath her weight, trying in a vain desperate attempt to throw her off of himself. His eyes darted around his surroundings in an attempt to find something,  _ anything  _ he could use to fight her. His eyes landed on a rock, his arm reached out to it, he extended as far as he could go but even then the tips of his fingers barely touched the stone. He couldn’t do it, he was going to die, he could feel the consciousness fading from his body. His strength drained away with each passing second. He felt his eyes beginning to flutter closed, this was it, everything was fading away, this was where it ended- suddenly the grip around his neck loosened, the weight against his body lifted pulling the hands that had been gripping his throat away with it and then he was free. 

_ Air.  _ That was all he could think, he inhaled a desperate gasp. He rolled over onto his side, breaths horrid and ragged, trying so hard to get the oxygen back into his body. When his breathing finally mellowed out to a shallow panting he allowed his eyes to wander. First, he noticed his arm, so red with burn splotches all over, it almost looked like he had some kind of skin condition. He just looked away, he barely had the strength to even be disgusted by it. He looked around more until his eyes landed on Cassandra. Her back was turned to him, she stood still as stone, rage emanating from her very being. 

“Why…” her voice sounded calm but there was nothing calm about it. “Why after everything she did to you… after everything you went through… why did you go back to her!?”

Varian shifted, his body felt like it was inside an inferno but he pushed through it. He focused on her words. He rolled back over onto his back. “Don’t act so innocent.” He spat the words out with venom. 

“What?” She turned her head to face him, a questioning look on her face. 

“You were there too,” Varian breathed, “you could’ve… could’ve done something.” His voice was hoarse and strained, it hurt to talk but he pushed through it. “We all want to act like… like it’s everyone else’s fault… and usually, we’re right… but we negate to include ourselves in that… I know I did.”

“The hell are you on about!?” Cass turned fully toward him, irritation was imminent on her face. “I thought you hated Rapunzel!? I thought you wanted to see Corona fall!? After everything she did, all the fighting, all that work and you just give it up!?”

“Oh, shut the hell up!” He growled, anger growing in his voice, making him forget if only for a moment, the throbbing pain his body was in. “You were the one who led the fight against me! Stop acting like every little thing is Rapunzel’s fault! Let me guess, this is Rapunzel's fault too!? ‘If she hadn’t given him the scroll’, ‘she should’ve known better’ am I right!?” Varian scowled when he saw Cassandra’s guilty face. “Tch, you disgust me.”

Now it was Cassandra’s turn to scowl, “you little- how  _ dare _ you! You almost killed me! You took the queen hostage! You drugged the entire castle, and you have the audacity to call  _ me  _ disgusting!?” Her voice rose with every word filled with what she considered righteous anger. 

Varian’s eyes burrowed into hers, sharp and penetrating, staring directly into the heart of her soul as if he could read her entire being, “you disgust me… because when I look at you all I can see is myself.”

Perhaps there had been a moment, a split second where Cass had hesitated, had shown vulnerability, but as a moment comes it also goes and once it’s gone it’s gone for good. Anger overtook her being, it possessed her mind and controlled her heart. She stormed toward Varian with intent to harm radiating clearly from her. She grabbed the arm covered in cuts and pressed her foot against his chest. He gasped at the suddenness of it and squirmed in pain when his cuts were agitated by the contact. 

“We’re  _ nothing  _ alike!” This time it was Cass who spat venom in her words “you were  _ weak!  _ You gave up! You lost your nerve, but me? I’m seeing this through to the end, Varian, unlike  _ you. _ ” She grabbed his index finger. 

“Cass, please, listen to me-“ Varian was cut short by a loud snap that was quickly followed by his own agonizing scream. He felt her grab his next finger, “ **_Cass! Stop-_ ** “ Snap. Blinding white pain seared through his fingers. His screams of agony echoing against the canyon walls. Snap. His body convulsed and fought against her with everything that he had, her foot pressing harder against his chest leaning her weight against him making it even harder for him to breathe. Snap. He wailed and screamed wanting nothing more than for it to end. Everything hurt, he couldn’t think. Just pain. That was all that his mind could register was the searing, agonizing pain that engulfed him. 

Cassandra threw his hand down and removed her foot from his chest in a cruel and angry manner. Varian yelped and cradled his broken fingers close to his chest as he rolled over onto his side and curled in on himself. His tears trickled down his face in a constant flow of agony, his breaths uncontrolled and ragged. He didn’t even dare to look at his hand knowing that if he did he’d probably lose it. 

Varian just wanted to give up, he just wanted to tell her the incantation and get it over with. Rapunzel was strong and powerful, surely she could still manage a fight against a fully powered Cassandra; and surely she would understand if he did give in, surely she wouldn’t hate him for it once she saw his condition and how hard he had fought. Varian shook his head. No, he couldn’t give in no matter what, not for his sake, not for Cass’s sake, but for Rapunzel’s sake and Corona’s sake he had to keep fighting. 

Varian felt a hard kick against his shoulder shoving him over onto his back once more. He felt Cassandra straddle him once again and a cold metal press against his throat. His body went stock still, his eyes wide with fear and shock. That was a knife, the same one Cass had used earlier, and it was pressed against his throat. 

“Last chance, tell me the incantation.” Her eyes were cold yet wild at the same time. 

Varian stared into her wild eyes and a strange sadness engulfed him. She was bordering on the edge of insanity, if she killed him now that was it, the Cass he knew would be gone forever.  _ Not for his sake, not for Cass’s sake.  _

He felt the knife push a little harder against his throat, the blade just barely breaking the skin. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to die, he really truly didn’t, but he had already made up his mind. He wasn’t giving in. So he just closed his eyes and accepted his fate, accepted that this was where it would end, accepted that he would die here and at the hands of a former friend, accepted that said friend would lose herself to her anger. In his last moments, he imagined the faces of everyone he loved and who loved him. His dad, Eugene, Ruddiger, Lance, the girls, Xavier, Rapunzel…

Rapunzel. Her emerald eyes glistened and she shone like the sun in his mind. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so kind and so… so sad. She was crying. Crying over him, his death, how he was gone forever, over Cass, how she had been the one to end it, how she was truly past the point of no return. Rapunzel was heartbroken. Varian thought it didn’t suit her at all. 

“Crescent high above.” 

* * *

It was done. Finally, she had the full power of the moonstone, full control of the black rocks. Her destiny was within her reach, everything she had fought so hard for was finally coming to fruition. Cassandra stared at the massive tower of black rocks that she had created with her own power and strength and never before in her life had she ever felt so unbelievably and overwhelmingly empty. Why? She had her power, her destiny, so why? Why didn’t she feel powerful? Why did she feel weaker and emptier than ever before? Why did she feel so lost and broken? She couldn’t bring herself to take any pride in what she had accomplished. 

Cassandra turned away from the tower to look over Varian. He was curled up into a little ball, his broken fingers cradled close to his chest. He was crying, his breaths were shallow, he was covered in blood, and he just looked so, so tired. She crouched down beside him. 

“Varian…”

His eyes slowly met hers. Despite the tears, despite the pain and the weariness, despite that he had given in, despite everything that had happened his eyes still held that strange sparkling glint of defiance. That will, that spark that said you can’t break me. Cass just stared in wonder, how could one kid be so damn resilient that even in defeat, even after giving in, he still held onto that pride. He’d lost but he had the eyes of a winner. 

“Well?” His weak voice questioned. 

Cass stood without answering him, grabbing his backpack and rummaging through it until she brought out the bundle of bandages she had seen in there earlier. She took her place next to Varian once more. “I can’t give you the medical attention you need, but I can at least keep you from losing any more blood.”

Varian blinked in surprise at the show of help from Cassandra. He gave a gentle nod telling her to just do what was needed. 

Cassandra started with the wound on his leg, it was the deepest and had bled out the most. She wrapped the bandages firmly around his leg, the contact prompting a sharp inhale from Varian. Next, she bandaged the acid burns on his arm. The fabric stung against the sensitive skin causing Varian to flinch and moan through the entire process. That was of course followed by the denailed fingers, which was hell in and of itself, the pain that flared with any contact made Varian pull away, Cass held him in place while she did what she could to wrap his injured hand. Then the cuts on his other arm and the small cut on his throat, all of which was significantly easier to deal with compared to the rest of his injuries, the process only causing him some mild discomfort. There wasn’t much she could do for his black eye or the cut on his cheek so she simply wiped the blood off his face. Once everything was done all that was left were his broken fingers. Cass gently took his hand in hers, careful not to hurt him more. She examined the fingers, bent in odd unnatural ways. 

“There’s not much I can do for this without running the risk of hurting you further.” She placed his hand on his chest softly, “just be careful with it.” 

She stood and grabbed his backpack, returning all of his belongings to it along with the scroll and put it on herself. She then carefully placed her arms beneath Varian’s legs and head and lifted him up bridal style. 

“Gah, Cass, what are you-“ 

“I’m not going to just leave you down here.” She explained as she made her way into the tower and started the long climb to the top. 

Varian quieted down in her arms seeming content with her answer. He sat as still as he could, his body still throbbing in pain. An occasional whimper escaping his throat. 

They were a strange sight, Varian battered and bloodied, clearly exhausted, his eyes red and worn from crying, covered in bandages. Cassandra holding him close in her arms, expression blank and unreadable. To an outsider looking in it might have looked like she had saved him from some terrible fate rather than being the one who had brought that fate upon him. Regardless the air about them was a strange one, uncertain, confused, scared, even angry; but not awkward. 

Varian was afraid, not of Cass, but  _ for  _ her. He knew what it was like to be so filled with rage that he would hurt innocent people, he knew all too well what that felt like, and by extension, he knew how it felt when the crash hit, when all the power and rage petered out leaving guilt and regret in its wake. He knew what it was like to cry himself to sleep night after night haunted by the things he had done wishing so badly to be able to rewind time and stop himself.

“Varian?” Cass said, keeping her eyes straight ahead and away from the boy. A single question had been nagging at her since she looked into those eyes still shining with defiance. It just wasn’t adding up. “Why did you tell me the incantation?” 

“Because I couldn’t let you break Rapunzel’s heart like that.” Cass let her eyes drift down to the boy, his own eyes staring back at her, that defiant sparkle still glowing brightly within them. 

Of course, it suddenly made sense, he hadn’t given in because he didn’t want to die, he had given in because he was concerned for Rapunzel and refused to put her through that. Cass tried not to think about whether she would’ve actually been able to kill him, it scared her to think that she had been so out of it, so angry, that she would have actually taken his life. 

Cass bit her lip, “Varian?” There was one more question, she feared the answer, but she had to know for herself. 

“Yes?” He breathed. 

“Do you hate me?”

Silence. Varian made no move to respond to her, he simply stared off into the distance, appearing deep in thought. 

Cassandra’s eyes twitched, taking his silence for the answer that she knew it was. She knew she deserved it, his hatred, after everything she had done to him she wouldn’t expect anything else, but despite all of that it still hurt to know that it was true. 

They finally reached the top of the tower entering into a massive throne room. Varian thought the whole room a bit much but decided that given his gaudy ass outfit he wore when he was with the Saporians he didn’t have much right to judge. Cass took Varian over toward the throne. Off to the side of it was a raised platform of black rocks about the size of a bed. Cass laid Varian down gently onto the platform and set his backpack at the base of it. It definitely wasn’t the most comfortable thing Varian had ever laid on but he supposed it worked for what they had. 

Varian took a look into Cass’s eyes, he could see that the guilt had already started to tear her apart. He couldn’t help but pity her. 

Cass turned her back to Varian and began to walk away from him, wanting nothing more than to find a place to be alone and sort out her thoughts. A place where she didn’t have to look at what she had done. 

“Cass!” Varian called, if his arms and hands didn’t currently feel like they were in hell he would’ve grabbed her.

Cass stopped where she stood and turned to Varian, her eyes weary and worn, fatigue beginning to envelop her features.

Varian locked eyes with hers, a beat passed between them before he brought himself to speak, “I don’t hate you, but I don’t forgive you either.”

Cassandra’s tired eyes widened and her mouth hung open at a loss for words. Once she was able to gather herself enough she gave a sad smile and forced herself to speak, a sad quiver to her voice, “I understand.” She turned away from Varian, hiding her face so he couldn’t see the silent tears that trickled down her cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. 8000+ words of pure angst and suffering. I am proud of myself hehe. Hope you enjoyed! I MIGHT do a sequel but that is a pretty big might. I had an idea or two for the rescue/aftermath but nothing set in stone and rn id rather focus on my other fics.


End file.
